Titans Together II
by MySassyGirl101
Summary: A continuation of my last stories! Slade is back and the titans are teaming up! BBRae, Flinx, Robstar, and Cybee.
1. Shopping with Beast Boy

** Hey guys my new story, so yeah hope you like it!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans, blah, blah, blah . . . **

**Oh and if you haven't read my first two stories, then you'll be lost.**** SO DO NOT ASK ME OR TELL ME WHEN DID SOMETHING HAPPEN OR SOMETHING NEVER HAPPENED BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM NOT MINE!**

**Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the story!**

**Oh, and you can follow me on Twitter it's MySassyGirl101 **

~OOO~

/\

READ THAT FIRST

It was around six in the morning and Robin had called all the titans in the common room. Cyborg was in the room first (after Robin), then Starfire, then Raven. Raven decided to get some tea first, and then joined Starfire and Cyborg on the couch with her tea. They were now waiting on Beast Boy. Beast Boy had always taken the longest when it came to getting up in the morning. It took about twenty-seven alarms to get him up, and then he took five minutes to get dressed, that is if he didn't fall asleep in the process. Finally by six forty-five he came in to the room.

"Beast Boy I came and knocked on your door at six," Robin started, "it really took you forty-five minutes to get dressed?! Even the girls were ready before you"

"No, it took me five minutes to get dressed", Beast Boy said taking a seat on the couch between Raven and Cyborg.

"Then what were you doing the other forty?"

"Sleeping"

"Beast Boy! You know what we don't have time for this!" Robin said transitioning to what they really needed to talk about, "Alright well Slade and multiple other villains are teaming up, and there target is Jump City, so I've called a couple friends to help"

"Who!? Who?!" Starfire asked excitedly.

"I was just getting to that Star," Robin continued "So I called Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kid Flash to help. They'll be here at noon. So Kid Flash is sleeping in your room, Beast Boy. Bumblebee in Terra's room, and Jinx on the air mattress in here. Now Cyborg, make sure all that's set up for them. Starfire and I will clean up around the tower. And Beast Boy, Raven, you two need to go to pick up a few things at the mall and grocery store. I sent you the lists on your communicators. Any questions?"

"Um friend Robin," Starfire started, "will we be cleaning friend Beast Boy's room?"

"Unfortunately, yes", Robin replied.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, "Oh and by the way I have a question, when we go shopping do I get to dive the t-car?"

"OH NO WA-", Cyborg said.

"Cyborg", Robin interrupted, "he has to"

"But-", Cyborg said.

"I'm sorry Cyborg"

"Fine"

"Yes!" Beast Boy said, "Cy, toss me the keys"

Cyborg tossed Beast Boy the keys, but did not look at him.

"Come on Rae," Beast Boy said, "let's go" he was already out of the common room.

"Rae, make sure my baby comes back in on piece", Cyborg told her.

"No promises", she said walking out the common room.

~OOO~

In the garage

When Raven made it to the garage Beast Boy was waiting outside the T- car.

"It took you long enough", Beast Boy told her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You driving?"

"Yup"

"Okay", Raven said getting in the passenger seat.

Beast Boy got in the driver's seat and started the car. Once they were driving on the road Beast Boy said something.

"So Rae, where do we need to go?"

"The mall", she replied.

"I know that part! I mean what store?"

"Robin didn't list stores. He just wrote mall and grocery store"

"Looks like we're stuff hunting then"

"Yep"

Beast Boy suddenly slammed on the brakes, "CAT!"

"What?!" Raven asked.

"Cat", he said pointing out the front window.

Out the window there was an orange cat crossing the street.

"Oh"

Beast Boy continued driving.

IF YOU DID NOT READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE THEN READ IT. /\ RIGHT NOW.

"So Rae, you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Aqualad?"

"Yes. I promise you I'm fine"

"Okay", Beast Boy looked at her. He thought there was a chance she was lying.

Beast Boy now turned into the mall parking lot. He parked the car and the two got out.

~OOO~

In Beast Boy's Room

Starfire and Robin had just entered Beast Boy's room with garbage bags, gloves, and a laundry basket. Beast Boy didn't have a laundry basket, well at least not by the looks of it.

Beast Boy's room had clothes everywhere, on the floor, on the ceiling fan, his desk chair, his wall TV, and a bunch stuffed in the closet and on his bottom bunk.

There was also food, plates, soda cans, cups, etc., on his bedside table, desk, and floor.

Beast Boy also had video games everywhere, and on his desk there were a headphone set with a microphone, a video game controller, computer, cup with pens, and green Beats.

"Friend Robin, where do we start?" Starfire asked.

"I have no idea", Robin replied.

~OOO~

Beast Boy and Raven had just gotten into the mall and were now looking at the map of the mall.

"This is pointless!" Beast Boy said, "How do we even know where we are"

"Um," Raven started, "That little dot that says 'you are here'", she said pointing it out.

"Oh", Beast Boy said seeing the dot, "So where should we start?"

"Let's head for Kohl's", Raven suggested.

"Okay", he looked back at the map, "we need to go this way", and he pointed in a direction.

"Grab a stroller", she said pointing to car strollers that were next to the two.

"Okay", he said grabbing a stroller and putting his feet in.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting in. Isn't that what you wanted me to do? Look like an idiot?" he said surprised.

"No seriously grab a stroller, there's a lot of stuff on this list and I don't want to carry it all"

He pulled his feet out.

"And you don't look like an idiot, you _are_ an idiot", she said.

"Hey", he replied with a smile.

They began walking when they came across a store that was filled with superhero and comic book shirts. This store was called Hot Topic.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "what's this store?" He asked heading into Hot Topic, leaving the stroller behind.

Raven followed, "Beast Boy!" she said irritated.

Beast Boy began looking at different t-shirts.

"Beast Boy, we don't have time-"

"I know, hold on," he continued looking, "DUDE! This one has our face on it!" he held up a shirt with all five titans.

Raven just realized something, "Come on we have to get out of here", she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the store.

"Dude! What's your deal?!" Beast Boy said.

"We have to get far away from the store", Raven replied and the two continued walking.

"Why?"

"Cause if we're going to get stopped by fans it's going to be there"

"Fine"

They finally reached Kohl's.

~OOO~

Starfire and Robin continued cleaning Beast Boy's room.

Starfire was cleaning the closet and Robin was picking up clothes and putting them in the hamper.

"No wonder I keep having to order Beast Boy more uniforms", Robin said.

Starfire came to a shoe box in Beast Boy's closet, "Friend Robin what is this?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't think you should open it", Robin replied not knowing what could be in the box.

But Starfire opened it anyway, "Oh friend Robin it is pictures!"

"Pictures of what?" Robin asked unsure.

"Us silly! What else would they be of?"

"Not important", Robin said sitting next to her.

They looked through pictures; surprisingly they weren't a bunch of selfies. They were pictures that were important to him. There was one of him and Cyborg, him, Raven, and Cyborg with the chicken they won, a picture of all five of them in Robin suits, the pictures he took of Raven on the way to Tokyo, a picture of all five of them in Tokyo, and a picture with a man, a women, and a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes in a rainforest.

"Friend Robin who is this?" Starfire asked holding up the previous picture.

"It's Beast Boy, before he got bit"

"Oh"

The two just stared at the photo for a few minutes until Starfire broke the silence.

"Friend Robin?"

"Yes", he replied.

"There is much about our pasts that our friends are unaware of"

"Yeah, we're probably going to have to pick a time to share our pasts"

~OOO~

"Okay," Raven started, "first we need a mattress topper. I'm pretty sure the beds are toward the back of the store"

"Kay," Beast Boy replied, "lead the way".

The two made their way to the back of the store.

"Wow I didn't realize how many different mattress topers there were", Beast Boy said looking at the many mattress toppers.

"Just grab a memory foam for full", Raven said.

Beast Boy did as he was told and put the box in the stroller.

"Now we have to get sheets", Raven said.

"Okay", he replied.

They made their way to the next aisle.

"What do we need sheets for?" Beast Boy asked.

"The air mattress and your bottom bunk", she replied.

"But I have sheets on my bottom bunk. Wait . . . do I?"

"And that's exactly why. Pick out something to match your room"

"Okay"

Raven got purple sheets for the air mattress, and Beast Boy got plain green for his room.

"Now we need a hamper", Raven said.

"For who?" he asked.

"You"

"But I have a hamper . . . wait . . . what happened to my hamper?"

"Something must have ate it"

"Oh come on Rae, be reasonable"

"I am. Your room is so messy it's probably full of tarantulas"

"Whatever Rae"

~OOO~

"Alright were finally done", Robin said.

"What about the under bed?" Starfire asked.

"I don't even want to know what's under there Star. Let's just leave that for Beast Boy"

There conversation was interrupted by Cyborg, "Y'all done?"

"Yeah just finished", Robin replied, "how about you?"

"Done." He replied.

"Alright, well I'm going to go call Kid Flash and Jinx and see where they are. Can you call Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, after that I'm going to play game station if you want to join"

"Alright"

~OOO~

"OOU!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "Candles!" Beast Boy went over to the candle display and started smelling candles.

"We don't have time for this!" Raven exclaimed.

"Calm down Rae. Besides Robin's always telling me to buy a candle for my room", Beast Boy wasn't paying close attention and when attempting to place a candle back on the shelf, he missed the shelf. The candle hit the tile floors and shattered.

"You idiot!" Raven exclaimed.

An employee rushed over, "Don't worry, accidents happen. We'll get it cleaned up"

"Thank you", Raven said.

"Yeah . . . sorry", Beast Boy said.

"That's alright", the employee replied.

~OOO~

Robin and Starfire had just gotten off the phone when Cyborg entered the common room.

"What'd Bumblebee say?" Robin asked.

"She's stuck in traffic", Cyborg said, "She's 'bout half an hour away. Kid and Jinx?"

"They should be here in twenty minutes"

Cyborg nodded, "You up for game station"

"You don't have to ask me twice"

~OOO~

Beast Boy had just spent twenty minutes picking out a hamper.

"Beast Boy," Raven said frustrated, "what took you so long?!"

"I had to get one that matched my room", he replied.

"Beast Boy, I'm standing twenty aisles away and I can see fifteen different green hampers"

"Exactly! I had to pick one that matched my room the best. There was plain green, which was okay, but I wanted something more fancy. Then there was camo, which was eh, then there was one leaves which I was about to get, but then out of the corner of my eye I saw this!" Beast Boy held up a circular hamper that was folded down so it was flat, but there was a picture of the hamper on top. It was a green hamper with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Yep. Michelangelo's my favorite"

"Great. Can we go now?"

"Yeah"

~OOO~

In the common room Cyborg and Robin were playing Game station and Starfire was watching and painting her toenails and fingernails. She was panting them bright pink.

The common doors opened. The three titans were expecting Raven and Beast Boy, but it was Kid Flash and Jinx.

"How'd y'all get in here?" Cyborg asked, pausing their game. "The door's locked"

"I know your code", Kid Flash replied. "It comes in handy when I'm in town. You've got good food. By the way you need more Chex Mix"

"WAIT that's were all our snacks are going!" Cyborg replied, "I thought I was sleep snackin' again. Anyways if you want Chex Mix, text BB he's at the store right now with Rae"

Kid Flash pulled his communicator out and began texting, "OOU! Hot date at the grocery store!"

Robin and Cyborg chuckled and Jinx smiled.

"Friend Jinx" Starfire started, "you must join me in the painting of the toe nails!"

"Kid and I actually just got our nails done yesterday", Jinx replied she had medium purple nails and black on her accent nails.

"OU", Cyborg started, "did you get a pretty pink color Kid?"

"No", he replied, "Jinx made me go. But I didn't get paint on my nails, just a pedicure. But I have to say, I don't know what language those ladies speak that do your nails, but they were laughing the whole time they were doing my nails. Can someone please tell me what they were laughing about?!"

"Your sixth toe", Cyborg replied.

"I don't have a sixth toe", Kid Flash replied, "But anyways where am I staying?"

"In BB's room", Cyborg replied, "And Jinx you're in here on the air mattress"

Kid Flash went in put his bag in Beast Boy's room and Jinx put hers up against the back of the couch.

Kid Flash came back in the common room, "Wow, Beast Boy has carpeting! I would have never guessed!"

"Yeah I was surprised too!" Cyborg replied.

~OOO~

Beast Boy and Raven finished shopping and were now waiting in line to check out.

Beast Boy's phone buzzed, he picked it up and saw a text from Kid Flash, 'Be a deer (LOL see what I did there) and get me some Chex Mix and the store'

"Kid Flash wants us to get him Chex Mix at the store", Beast Boy said.

"Okay", Raven replied.

In front of them in line was a mother and a son. The son looked about seven. The mother began to take their items out of the cart and place them on the checkout counter. Raven noticed one of the items she took out was a Teen Titans t-shirt. The little boy turned around and saw the two titans.

"Mommy!" the little boy said, "Those are the people on my shirt!" He pointed to Raven and Beast Boy.

The mother turned around and looked at the two teens, "Oh my goodness! Can you get a picture with him?"

"Sure", Beast Boy replied.

The two teens kneeled down and got on either side of the little boy.

"Rae", Beast Boy started, "put your hood down"

Raven gave him a look, and then pulled her hood down. Surprisingly Raven smiled for the picture.

After the mother took the picture, Raven stood up and put her hood up. Beast Boy gave the little boy a high five before standing up.

"Thank you!" the mother said as she picked up her bag off the counter and headed out of the store.

"Bye-bye!" the little boy said before following his mother.

Raven and Beast Boy paid and then made their way to the grocery store.

~OOO~

Cyborg, Robin, and Kid Flash were playing video games and Starfire and Jinx were talking about nail polish when Cyborg's arm buzzed.

"Someone's at the door", Cyborg said as he began fiddling with his arm. He clicked the front door security camera Bumblebee appeared on the camera. "Hey Bee"

"Hi Sparky", she replied.

Cyborg unlocked the door and about a minute later Bumblebee entered the common room.

"What are y'all up to?" Bumblebee asked.

"Nothing really", Jinx replied.

Bumblebee looked over toward the TV and saw the guys were playing a video game. "Is that, that new game everyone has been talking about?"

"Yes Ma'am, it is", Cyborg replied.

"Got a fourth controller?"

"Yep, right there on the coffee table"

Bumblebee joined the boy's game.

~OOO~

About an hour later . . .

"Hey guys were home!" Beast Boy said as he entered the common room. Him and Raven were carrying multiple bags and wanted to put them down as soon as they could, so they put them down on the island counter.

"Hey guys!" Bumblebee said getting off the couch, "You two relax. Sparky and I can put them away for you"

Cyborg got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"BB," Cyborg started, "my keys?"

Beast Boy pulled the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Cyborg.

"Oh and Cyborg," Beast Boy started, "about that . . . don't get mad but-"

Cyborg froze, "BB! What did you do to my BABY!?"

"I'm just kidding! I promise!" Beast Boy replied.

Beast Boy headed for the couch and then stopped when he passed Cyborg to say, "You should have seen your face, dude"

"That was not funny! I'm going to get you back!" he replied.

Raven went to her room to grab a book then took a seat on the couch next to Beast Boy.

Later that night Starfire and Robin made dinner then everyone went to bed. Little did Kid Flash know he was in for a surprise!

~OOO~

**Hmmm . . . what's the surprise? I know that's not much of a cliff hanger, but I think I want to take this story day, by day. This is only the beginning, there is much more to come! So please follow, favorite, review! Also don't forget Kid Flash is sleeping in Beast Boy's room!**

**Bye! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**~MySassyGirl101**


	2. Many Surprises

**Sorry about the wait, but here you go!**

**Reviews**

** . : I was wondering if anyone would catch that ;)**

**dj25taz: Thank you :)!**

**Guest (June 25): Lol! Aww thanks that means a lot :)**

**Guest (June 27): No purposely ;)**

**gwb620: I don't know . . . ;)**

**Guest (July 2): Thanks! Of course there will be more Flinx! It's probably my second favorite titan ship :)**

**HunterMoore: Thanks! And no problem! I completely agree with you on the 'Extreme Mission'. That story needs aloooooot of work! But since then I have re-watched all the episodes and read a few of the comics based off the TV series. And for a 'Birthday that won't be Forgotten' if you watch the episode 'Titans East Part 1' you would know Aqualad has an easily triggered temper and he was also jealous of Beast Boy because Raven really cares about him. It could have moved slower, but honestly I was trying to move on from that story. But thanks for the constructive criticism :)!**

**David Washington: I wish :(**

~OOO~

Kid Flash was tossing and turning in Beast Boy's bottom bunk. He couldn't fall asleep. He went to grab his communicator off the side table. In the process he managed to drop it behind Beast Boy's bed. He got out of bed and looked under it to find a tarantula.

"OH MY GOD!" Kid Flash screamed.

Luckily he didn't wake anyone up. Kid Flash ran out of Beast Boy's room into the common room. He knew Jinx was sleeping in there.

"Jinx", Kid Flash said as he shook her.

"What?!" Jinx replied sleepily.

"I swear to god I saw a tarantula in Beast Boy's room"

"Kid you're over exaggerating"

"But I'm not this time! I swear! Can I please sleep here?"

"Fine", Jinx replied.

Kid Flash then got in the air mattress with Jinx.

"Thanks", he said.

"Whatever", she replied.

~OOO~

Cyborg entered the common room at nine o'clock to make breakfast. He looked over to the air mattress on his way to the kitchen to see Jinx in Kid Flash's arms, the two asleep. 'What is he doing in here', Cyborg thought 'Isn't he supposed to be in BB's room? Well I guess I don't blame him for not wanting to sleep in BB's room.'

Just then Bumblebee entered the common room.

"Mornin' Bee", Cyborg said as he made bacon and eggs on the stove.

"Mornin' Sparky", she replied, "What's he doin' out here?" she asked pointing to the air mattress.

"No idea"

"Need help with breakfast?"

"Sure"

Bumblebee then joined Cyborg at the stove.

Just then Raven entered the common room with a book.

"Mornin' Rae", Bumblebee and Cyborg both said.

"Good morning", she replied as she went up to the window, putting her book to the side she began meditating.

Then Starfire and Robin entered the common room.

"Mornin' you two", Cyborg said.

"Oh what a glorious morning it is!" Starfire replied, "Because of the feast of the morning is not complete, I am going to go pick up the new issue of the Beat of the Tiger"

"Alright Star, bye!" Bumblebee replied.

"Good bye!" Starfire replied before exiting the common room.

Shortly after Starfire left, Beast Boy entered the common room.

"Mornin' BB", Cyborg greeted him.

"Mornin' Cy", Beast Boy replied.

Beast Boy walked over toward the couch to find Kid Flash and Jinx on the air mattress. Beast Boy kicked the air mattress.

"WWHHAATTT?!" Kid Flash replied sleepily.

"Dude what are you doing out here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh yeah right" Kid Flash replied getting up out of the air mattress. "Well I dropped my communicator behind your bed and I went to get it, and I swear to god I saw a tarantula."

"Dude come on Rae uses that one on me all the time"

"Because it's true!" Raven said not moving from her mediating position.

"Well Kid," Robin started, "if you really think you saw a tarantula I can call an exterminator"

"Well I did, so call them", Kid Flash told Robin.

"Okay", Robin replied taking his communicator out to call an exterminator.

Jinx finally rolled out of bed and said, "Kid did you tell them about the" with air quotes " 'tarantula' "

"Yes and it really was a tarantula this time, not a wood spider", Kid Flash replied.

Just then Starfire entered the room with not one, but two magazines.

"Friends I have glorious news!" Stafire said with excitement.

"Yeah, BB has a pet tarantula", Bumblebee joked.

"No, but congratulations friend Beast Boy!" Starfire replied, "I have even better news! Friend Raven and friend Aqualad made the cover of the hot gossip magazine!" She held up a magazine that was of Raven leaving their date from 'A Birthday that won't Be Forgotten.' The magazine was called 'Hot Gossip!' and the title of the magazine said 'Raven's in Love with Beast Boy!'

"Friend Raven I was not aware you were the 'in love' with friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said with excitement.

Raven fell out of her mediation when hearing this and ran over to Starfire. The other titans also made their way over to Starfire.

"Hey Star, let me see that" Cyborg said and Starfire handed him the magazine. Cyborg flipped through the magazine to find the article. "Alright let's see here, 'Raven and Aqualad were eating at the 'Jump City Fancy' when Raven began to zone out. Aqualad asked, "Raven is something on your mind?" "No, nothing", she replied. "Are you thinking about Beast Boy", he asked. "Why do you care?" she replied with attitude in her voice. "Why do you care about him so much?! I mean you're always complaining about him, now he's all you think about! You might as well go home and eat with him!" he replied with anger in his voice. "Well you know what I will", Raven said as she stood up and began to walk away, but then turned back to say one final thing, "Oh and Beast Boy would never treat a girl like that. I hate to say it but, I just found someone less manly than Beast Boy". She then turned around and headed out the door. "Have fun making out with Beast Boy!" he said in an angry tone. "I will!" she replied without turning around. She then flew home. We are not sure of Beast Boy and Raven's relationship at the moment but we'll keep you posted.'" Cyborg finished before bursting out in laughter.

Raven was blushing and Beast Boy stood there with his mouth open.

"Those stupid magazines lie all the time!" Raven said before running out of the common room.

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy said running after her.

"Well that was fun", Kid Flash joked.

~OOO~

Raven closed her door, leaving Beast Boy outside.

"Raven please talk to me", Beast Boy said.

"No, go away!" She replied.

"Well I'm not leaving and I'm not talking to the door" he said before morphing into a fly and flying under her door. When got in her room he saw her on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

"I thought I told you to go away", Raven said.

"And I thought I told you I'm not leaving", he replied taking a seat next to her.

It was quiet for a few moments until Beast Boy broke the silence, "Rae, tell me the truth, that magazine didn't lie did it"

Raven shook her head.

"Rae, I don't get it, one minute you're washing your mouth, the next you saying you're going to make out with me"

"I never washed my mouth", Raven said.

"I know you did, but Rae me kissing you wasn't really a big deal-. Wait you didn't"

"No, I just needed to get my emotions under control. I mean I've never been kissed before not even by my parents"

"Wow really? I didn't know that Rae, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault"

"Soooo . . . you have fun makin' out with me?"

This comment made Raven mad, "I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE A SMART MOUTH!"

"Hey, there's the Raven I know and love", he said with a smile.

She gave a small smile back.

All the sudden there was a knock at the door, "Hey y'all hate to break this up but the exterminator's here", it was Cyborg.

The three titans headed to Beast Boy's room.

All the titans stood in the door way of Beast Boy's room while Kid Flash and Beast Boy stood inside.

The exterminator was currently searching under Beast Boy's bed.

"Sir, are you sure this is where you saw him?" the exterminator asked.

"Yeah", Kid Flash replied, "Oh and by the way if you see a yellow circley thing with a 'T' on it can you give it to me?"

"Dude," Beast Boy started, "I don't even get what the big deal is, it's just a tarantula"

"Oh wait a minute-" the exterminator said pulling something out from underneath the bed. He pulled out a tarantula!

Kid Flash and Beast Boy hugged each other and screamed.

"I found a rubber tarantula", the exterminator said.

Kid Flash and Beast Boy quickly pulled away from each other.

"REALLY KID?!" Beast Boy said.

"That's weird, I could have sworn it was moving last night" Kid Flash replied.

Beast Boy then started a rant about how there could never be a tarantula in his room.

All of the sudden Kid Flashes's eyes locked on Beast Boy's leg. Soon followed the other titan's eyes.

"Beast Boy", Kid Flash started, "Don't freak out but-"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"You have a friend on your leg"

Beast Boy looked at his leg to find none other than a tarantula on his leg.

Beast Boy jumped and screamed.

The tarantula fell off his leg in the process and the exterminator picked up the spider and put him in a cage.

The exterminator soon left the tower.

~OOO~

In the common room

All the titans were scatted around the common room. Robin was on the computer and Raven was reading, but the other titans were sitting around talking.

" 'I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a tarantula' " Cyborg quoted Beast Boy.

"Ha-ha very funny", Beast Boy replied, "But I still don't see how he got in my room"

"I don't know B", Cyborg replied.

Robin got up from the computer, "Titans I just got an alert that Slade is trying to take over Hawaii, so I bought us plane tickets. Pack your things tonight and we leave in the morning"

"Are we flying first class?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, Beast Boy were not made of money", Robin replied.

"Aww", Beast Boy replied.

"Why aren't we flying in the T-ship?" Cyborg asked.

"The T-ship only holds five", Robin replied.

"Oh yeah . . ." Cyborg replied.

"Alright titans we leave in the morning!" Robin said.

~OOO~

**There's chapter 2! Hopefully I'll get into this story more :/. **

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter, its MySassyGirl101 (also in my bio).**

**Love you guys!**

**-MySassyGirl101**


	3. The Airport

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I kinda got out of the Fan Fiction mood :(. But don't worry, I'm back! :D Please, please, please read that thing down there \/ that says: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Disclaimer: As of September 2014, I do not own the Teen Titans :(**

**~OOO~**

**Reviews:**

**HunterMoore: haha lol thanks! :D**

**TheBlackArrow: As for your review on a Birthday That Won't Be Forgotten; First off please don't call me dude, it really annoys me. I'm obviously a chick, MySassy**_**GIRL**_**101. How much more obvious do I have to make it? XD Yes I know it skips stuff, but honestly I was trying to move on from that story, I ran out of ideas. As for the grammar class thing, umm why don't I start with **_**your **_**grammar:**

_**D**_**ude**_**,**_** sorry to sound mean**_**,**_** but you need to get better at writing**_**.**__**I **_**mean the story is good but it kinda skips stuff that could make it better. **_**M**_**aybe take a **_**g**_**rammar class**_**,**_** and make the chapters longer and stuff **_**I'**_**m just tryin' to give constructive criticism. **_**P**_**lease don't feel bad they're good **_**stories,**_** really.**

_**Y**_**our pal TheBlackarrow**

**Okay hun, I have been saying for the last few chapters, sorry they're short but it HAD to be that way. Please tell me what wrong with me writing? Cause as far as I can tell I'm a better writer than you ;) lol, just kidding XD. But in all seriousness what don't you like about my writing? I would really like the feedback ;)**

**~OOO~**

**IMORTANT! PLEASE READ: On ****September 15th**** is the 8th anniversary for Trouble in Tokyo. If you didn't know, me and many other people want the original series of Teen Titans (The SaveSeasonSix movement). On ****September 15th**** we will be spamming ****DC comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon****Network**** with emails, letters, Twitter posts, Instagram posts, and Facebook posts. Please join us in this event! My Twitter is MySassyGirl101 (also in my bio). ****IMPORTANT: DO NOT SPAM THE CAST!**** They can't do anything to make season six come! Besides they usually join us in these events anyway :) Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

It was the morning of the flight and it was five in the morning. Robin was running throughout the tower waking all the titans.

By five-fifteen all the titans but Beast Boy and Raven weren't in the common room. No one even noticed Raven was gone.

"Cyborg will you please go get Beast Boy up", Robin asked.

"Sure", Cyborg replied leaving the common room.

Cyborg didn't even bother knocking when he got to Beast Boy's room. He knew he wouldn't answer. So he just went in. And he saw just what he expected, Beast Boy sound asleep on his top bunk.

"Beast Boy come on, get up" Cyborg said as he shook him.

"Whhaaatttt" Beast Boy replied not opening his eyes.

"It's time to get up"

"It is?" Beast Boy asked siting up and looking toward the window. "Dude it's still dark out! Very funny!" He then laid back down and closed his eyes.

"B, I'm serious we have to go to the airport"

Beast Boy didn't reply.

"You gave me no choice" Cyborg said picking Beast Boy up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Ddduudddde!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg carried him out to the common and put him on the couch.

"Cyborg he's not dressed" Robin said looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey, this was the best I could do", Cyborg replied.

"Beast Boy get dressed", Robin ordered.

"I'll get dressed when its daylight" Beast Boy replied, still half asleep.

Robin gave up.

"I feel like were missing someone", Kid Flash said.

"Friend Raven is still not awaken", Starfire replied.

Like magic Beast Boy woke up, "Wait Rae's not up?"

"Guess not", Cyborg replied.

"I'll go get her", Beast Boy replied, leaving the common room.

"Now he wakes up", Robin said in frustration.

Cyborg chuckled.

~OOO~

"Raven", Beast Boy said knocking on her door.

Nothing.

'That's weird' Beast Boy thought. Raven had always been a light sleeper.

Beast Boy, feeling he had no other choice, morphed into a fly and flew under her door.

Raven was sound asleep in her bed.

"Rae", Beast Boy said as he gently shook her.

"Hmmmm", she rolled over toward Beast Boy.

"It's time to go to the airport"

"Oh crap", Raven said jumping out of bed, then falling into Beast Boy's arms.

"Rae are you okay?!" he asked feeling her head. She was really warm. "Rae-"

"I'm fine", she was now sitting on the floor up against her bed.

"No you're not"

"Okay, fine maybe I'm not but you have to promise not to tell anyone! I'll get better when we get to Hawaii"

"Rae, I don't think that's a good id-"

"Please". She looked miserable but Beast Boy knew he had to tell her 'no'.

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"But, you listen to me"

"What?"

"For the sack of your health, let me play doctor", he said with a smile.

"No way"

"Alright then I guess I better go tell the team that-"

"NO!" Her voice cracked. It hurt her throat to yell so in a softer voice she said, "Fine! You can play stupid doctor!"

"Thank you. Now put on your cloak"

"But I not dressed"

"I know. There's no need for you to. Just don't take off your cloak."

Raven was feeling a lot less lightheaded. So she put her cloak on over her t-shirt and sweat pants.

The two headed down outside to find a taxi waiting for them. It wasn't an average New York taxi, it was much bigger. It was a van. There were four rows of seats total. One was the driver's row, the other three were the passengers.

When they got in the car Kid Flash and Jinx were in the back row, Cyborg in the middle on the end, and Starfire, Robin and Bumblebee in the front. Bumblebee was in the seat in front of Cyborg, Starfire was in the middle, and then Robin was on the other side of Starfire.

"Sorry were late", Beast Boy said.

"No problem", the driver replied.

Beast Boy got in next to Cyborg, then Raven next to Beast Boy.

"Alright to the airport, it is!" the driver said cheerfully.

Within five minute of driving, Raven fell asleep.

"Is she okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Who Raven? Pshh, what are you talking about? She's fine! Totally fine! I mean it's like five in the morning dude!" Beast Boy replied.

"Uhuh", Cyborg replied not believing Beast Boy.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you the truth . . ." So Beast Boy said the first thing that popped into his mind, "She scared about flying!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. She's really embarrassed about it and doesn't want anyone to know!"

"And she told you?"

Beast Boy could tell he wasn't believing it, so he decided to change the subject, "Hey who was there when Malchior broke her heart?" Beast Boy knew this would start a fight.

"Hey, I didn't want to get sent to another dimension!"

"This is gonna be a long ride", Kid Flash said.

For the rest of the car ride, Beast Boy and Cyborg fought about multiple things.

"Hey at least I had a girlfriend before!" Beast Boy argued.

"Hey, YOU had to hit on Terra. Back at the Hive, Jinx hit on ME."

"Yeah . . . well . . ." Beast Boy looked out the window to see they were at the airport. "Were here . . . so yeah . . . ha!" Beast Boy then quickly, but carefully got out of the van without knocking Raven out of the car.

"I totally won that", Cyborg said.

"You totally did", Bumblebee replied.

~OOO~

Everyone was getting luggage out of the car, while Beast Boy went to wake Raven up.

"Rae, were here", he said as he gently shook her.

"Hmmm", Raven said, then reality hit and she quickly stood up and went to step out of the van. But when she stood up she saw spots, which caused her to trip out the van, but Beast Boy caught her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry I just saw spots for a second there", she replied.

"Maybe you should sit-"

"NO! I'm fine now"

"Rae-"

"I'm fine. I promise. I shouldn't have gotten up so quickly"

"Okay, but Rae if you don't feel-"

Raven cut him off, "I will, I promise"

"Rae here's your bags", Cyborg said handing her, her backpack and rolling suitcase. Every Titan had a backpack and rolling suite case. Then they had one extra bag for the whole team, which had their weapons and other items that couldn't go on the plane.

Raven put her backpack on her back and got a hold on the handle of her rolling suitcase.

"Rae, do you need he-" Beast Boy started.

"No, I'm fine", Raven said cutting him off.

The titans got their bags, with Cyborg carrying the extra, and headed to check in. After they finished and got their tickets, they dropped their weapon bag off to checked baggage.

"Alright Titans time to go through security." Robin said, "Any weapons on you, you may have forgotten about?"

All the titans shook their heads.

"Alright Titans, let's go"

The titans headed to security. When they got there they started taking of their shoes, belts, getting their electronics out, etc.

Raven took her cloak off and threw it into a bucket. Suddenly she felt freezing. After that she started to take her shoes off. So she held one leg up and proceeded to take her shoe off, then she felt dizzy and lost her balance. Luckily she caught her shelf before completely falling over.

Beast Boy rushed over to her, "Rae, you okay?"

"Yeah, just felt dizzy for a minute there", she replied.

"Here, sit down and take your shoes off"

Raven sat down on the ground and took her shoes off and handed them to Beast Boy, who put them in the bucket. He then helped her up.

"Thank you", she thanked him.

"No problem, Rae", he replied with a smile.

After getting through security they then waited for their plane to board.

The Titans patiently wait for their rows to be called. Well as patient as Beast Boy possibly could, that is. They listened for their rows to be called, but to their surprise they heard something else.

"Titans?"

~OOO~

**Okay, first off, soooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the long wait. I sawwwy, I really am. But I'm back! **

**And ready to write ;)**

**Thanks and PLEASSSSEEE pretty please, join me on September 15.**

**Love you guys!**

**~MySassyGirl101**

**Also- Sorry about only BBRae, but I promise there will be the other promised pairings in the next chapter!**

**I promise!**

**Yes, the story will MAINLY be BBRae, but there will be more from the other pairings in the next chapter.**


End file.
